


cut back down to my knees (gotta get back, gotta get free)

by saturnnn



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, Tony Stark in space, Tony doesn't fall back through the wormhole, but i dont know what i want to do with it so, but life itself by glass animals has tony stark written all over it, chapter titles are a work in progress, does anyone even read these tags?, dont pay too much mind to it, everyone loves parenthesis titles and lyrics titles so i combined it, hopefully ill continue ive already got some more written, if you cant tell, if you dont actually pay attention to lyrics that is, ill change it later, ill update tags as things come along, im trying dont hurt me, long ass titles bc i have no self restraint, ssshhhh, thats it thats bascially the only plot i have thus far, tony's a little insane in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnnn/pseuds/saturnnn
Summary: tony stark will make damn well sure that nuke hits its target, even if that means his passage back to a rubble-filled new york shuts behind him.(aka tony doesnt go back through the wormhole, get stuck in space for a long while, and i have no plot in my head whatsoever to go off of)





	cut back down to my knees (gotta get back, gotta get free)

Tony knows what will happen when he aims that nuke right at a giant alien wormhole. This is insane, and he won't come out of it, and somehow he's okay with that realization. Tony Stark had never been the most stable person, and this would be a pretty badass death, right? Directing a giant ass bomb that was heading straight into the main part of Manhattan into a death anus spitting about more and more aliens, the like of which the world had never seen before? Yeah, the press would be all over this for weeks. 

A part of him that's not filled with adrenalin and the need to do this a prove himself regrets leaving pepper and Rhodey behind in his wake of destruction, but they’ll get over him, he's not even that important to them, right? A minor section of his brain, probably the only one that hadn't yet been consumed by his many mental beatings over the years, tells him he's wrong, buts its barely a whisper among the static and tony’s learned to ignore the whispers (even if they’re good). Nonetheless, he is compelled to call pepper and devote his final moments to her fire before entering the Space Anus of Doom (as Tony's dubbed it), let it burn him to ash all over again one last time. He's unsurprised when she doesn't pick up. Oh well. The void consumes him in one final rush of wind. 

He doesn't realize he's closed his eyes until he opens them again a millisecond later. Tony’s flying through everything and nothing all at once and its madness. He lets his remaining momentum guide him and the nuke forward and the portal to skyscrapers and normality closes behind him. The nuke floats away and detonates mere seconds later, the blast throwing him back and also, to Tony's delight, blowing up a major part of the giant ass alien mothership in front of him (in front? Ahead? Above? Does it even matter in space?) Tony's constant stream of consciousness runs through the calculations of about how many that nuke would ultimately kill (not even counting the radiation) and damn, the genius does not regret making this decision. He has a passing thought of how pissed he is at the world security council as the yellow-white fire of the detonation stills blinds him. The infamous iron man closes his eyes, floating in front of destruction in a void, and does not expect to open them again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any suggestions about how this should actually go i beg of you, please tell me  
> im thinking 1) tony gets snatched up by the guardians before anyone else  
> 2) remaining chitauri friends or the space grape snatch tony  
> 3) other??? aliens???? hell maybe even Asgardians or some shit i dont know
> 
> pLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK it only takes a fEw woRdS (or drop a kudos if thats too much work) i know this is shit and sO SHORT but im trying


End file.
